forevertrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Crimson Rosso (Alpha)
'''Crimson Rosso '''is a background character of Furthermore and later a main character of Forevermore. He is the eldest son and third child of Red and Yellow. He first appears in Furthermore as a background character, only showing up briefly as eleven years old when the gang arrives at the right year. When the gang returns to the future in Furthermore, he disappears. In mid Forevermore, he comes back along with his best friend, Indigo Oak, in order to inform the others about their correct ages. History Childhood Crimson was born to Red and Yellow Rosso on May 10, 2017. When he was only a few months old, his oldest sister, Topaz, was kidnapped. Two years after her kidnapping, his other older sister, Cerise, was also kidnapped. When he was very young, he was introduced to Indigo, the oldest daughter of Blue. They became best friends, but rivals as well. His parents' Pikachu eventually produced an egg and it hatched into a female Pichu, which he named Fulmine. When Crimson was nine years old, his younger brother, Orange, was born. Before 2028, Fulmine had evolved into a Pikachu. Furthermore When Crimson was eleven, he and Indigo had ran into a couple of older trainers by the name of Topaz and Rubin. He and Indi had a double battle with them, but they had lost. It was later revealed that Topaz was his older sister. He is not seen much in Furthermore, only showing up in two chapters. Forevermore Physical Description Crimson is described as looking very much like his father, Red. His hair has the same floppy bangs and it spiked behind his bangs. His eyes are red. Personality Crimson is very like Red in personality, he is hotblooded - even more than his father, loyal to his friends, and has a wicked temper. He also loathes being compared to Red as noted by his older sister, Cerise, in "Betrayed" in Forevermore when Flax called him "mini-Red". Relationships Topaz Rosso: Crimson and Topaz had first met when he was eleven and she was sixteen. They did not interact much in Furthermore, but when he came back in Forevermore, that changed. Crimson is very protective of her and was angered enough to boost his Charizard's level from seventy-eight to ninety-nine when Rubin broke up with her, leaving her in tears. Rubin Senri: Crimson was originally fine with Rubin and Topaz's relationship, saying that Rubin was "way better than someone perverted", making Goldy offended. When Rubin dumped Topaz, that changed. Crimson hates him now, but is forced to work with him as Crimson is a commander of the Resistance's Air Force and Rubin is a commander of the army. Grey Kuro: Cerise Rosso: Crimson and Cerise's relationship has not been shown much, but he is also shown to be protective of her. He was notably upset when Navy revealed what Flax had done to Cerise, saying that Flax was dead the next time Crimson saw him. Indigo Oak: Indigo Oak is Crimson's childhood friend, and the only one of the Dex Holders' kids that is his age. They are best friends, though Indigo would like to change that. He has finally realized that his feelings for her are romantic and they are currently dating. Navy Kaigun: Crimson's relationship with Navy is strained and though Navy has no real problem with Crimson, Crimson dislikes Navy for trying to hurt Indi before. Category:Characters Category:Forevermore Category:Evermore